El comienzo de la perdicion
by Princes Dark Angel
Summary: Deberan separarce por un largo tiempo,tiempo suficiente para desatar un infierno en la Tierra, donde ya no existe la marcha atras y solo queda enfrentar el destino que la depara, y algun dia... volveran a estar juntos... ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

**_El comienzo de la perdiciòn_**

_Capitulo 1: El adiós_

Estaba sentado en una silla redonda, garabateando en una libreta de forma triangular, leyó las ultimas palabras que había escrito…

_*te falle, yo se que fue así, pero yo sigo amándote, y espero que tu me ames aun…*_

Cerro la libreta lentamente y lo guardo en un gabinete blanco de un grande y largo escritorio negro, puso sus codos sobre este y recargo su barbilla en sus manos, esperando a que alguien entrara por la enorme puerta diciéndole aquellas palabras que anhelaba escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo "lo encontramos", solo eso ¿era mucho pedir?.

*_todo lo ocasione yo, no quería traicionar al corazón por la gloria y el poder, yo solo deseaba estar con el, con Dib, MI DIB, ¿hace cuanto que sucedió todo? ¿Qué paso con todo lo que marco mi vida para siempre? ¿Qué paso con Dib durante la invasión? ¿Qué habrá sido de el cuando tuve que irme hace…*_

_UN AÑO SEIS MESES ANTES APROXIMADAMENTE_…

Dib estaba sentado en una banca del parque, esperando, que Zim le haya llamado para que se vieran urgentemente hoy no es poca cosa, una urgencia para Zim es algo realmente grande. Esperó, 10 minutos y nada, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, negó con la cabeza para ignorar ese pensamiento, dio un brinco y volteo rápidamente hacia atrás al sentir una mano tocando su hombro y comenzó a relajarce un poco…

-lamento la tardanza, tenia que arreglar unos asuntos-Dib nota que en el brazo del irken había algo parecido a que lo hubiera mordido algo con muchos dientes, finos y redondos,-¿Zim estas bien?-le pregunta preocupado.

-Estoy bien Dib pronto curare, pero eso no es a lo que vine, vine porque necesito que sepas algo, algo que debí decirte hace muchísimo tiempo y si no lo hago ahora será aun mas tarde hacerlo después- Zim dice esto acercándose a Dib, quedando uno muy cerca del otro, se observaron a los ojos fijamente, sus corazones latían muy rápido que sentían que en cualquier momento podría escaparse de sus pechos, sentían la respiración uno del otro, pronto la distancia entre ambos termino de una vez por todas…

Unieron sus labios en un cálido y suave beso, algo que los hizo sentirse maravillados, dejándose llevar por la sensación que recorría todo su ser, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutarlo mejor, Dib lo rodea del cuello con sus brazos y ZIm lo toma de la cintura atrayéndolo mas hacia el. Ambos se senian en el cielo, eran correspondidos el uno por el otro lo cual significaba un largo futuro por delante y era mas que amistad entre ellos…

Aunque no lo desearan, debían separase para recuperar el aire, Dib aun rodeando a Zim del cuello, se observaban fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de sorpresa y mas que nada felicidad…

-Te amo DIb, te amo con toda mi alma, daría lo que fuera por ti…- Dib observo fijamente los ojos de Zim y volvió a besarle de forma rápida pero con mas intensidad…

-Yo también te amo Zim, te he amado desde que tenía 14 años y he esperado este momento desde ese entonces…- Dice Dib soltando su agarre del cuello y abrazándolo de la cintura recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Dib… lamento tanto haberlo dicho hasta este momento y …- Zim es interrumpido por Dib que le da otro beso haciéndolo callar…

-no Zim, no te disculpes, yo tampoco me atreví a decirte nada jamás, tenía miedo de que fueras a rechazarme pero ahora que sabemos de lo que sentimos, estaremos juntos por siempre- le dice abrazando más fuerte a Zim…

_Por siempre_

_Por siempre_

_*por siempre*_

Esas palabras resonaron como un eco en la cabeza de Zim, él lo deseaba, estar con Dib toda su vida, lo cual seria difícil, si lo descubrían podrían hacerle daño a Dib, ¡NO!, ¡eso jamás lo permitiría!, pero en este instante había algo que les impedía estar juntos, y eso tal vez podría llamarse…

-¿Zim?,¿ocurre algo?- esa era una difícil pregunta, pero Zim no quería preocupar a Dib aunque de todas formas debía decírselo…

-Dib… yo… tengo que volver a mi planeta natal, los Altos me necesitan para algo, y es necesario que valla… te prometo que volveré lo antes posible para estar contigo y asi poder…-dejo de hablar al notar que DIb dejaba de abrazarlo, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se volteo dándole la espalda, Zim pudo percibir lo que sentía Dib en ese momento, tristeza, algo de desesperación y también un poco de decepción, Zim ya conocía a Dib perfectamente y sabía que esto le afectaría mucho.

-¿Por qué debes irte ZIm?,¿es algo más importante que yo?, no, más bien ¿Qué nosotros?-pregunta con voz triste, Zim pone su mano en el hombro de Dib, el cual seguía dándole la espalda

-Nada en mi vida es mas importante que tu Dib, jamás existirá algo mejor que estar contigo, pero…-Dib se da la vuelta, haciendo que sus rostros estén muy cerca uno del otro y no puedan evitar darce un beso mas profundo que el primero. Después se separaron y se observaron a los ojos fijamente…

-Pero si descubren lo mucho que te amo, mi raza no aceptaría nuestra relación y no quiero que cuando yo no este te hagan daño o peor aun…-*_matarte_* Zim no deseaba pronunciar eso pues era algo muy fuerte, aunque si llegaran a tocar a Dib era capas de matar a toda su raza solo para estar con el…

-Lo se Zim, lo entiendo… si debemos separarnos para estar juntos entonces…esperare por ti el tiempo necesario…-dice Dib de forma comprensiva y tratando de no mostrarse débil, Zim lo abraza muy fuerte, Dib responde al abrazo de igual forma.

-necesitamos ir a mi base, hay algo que debo darte antes de partir…-dejaron de abrazarce, Dib asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron con rumbo a la base de Zim…

(…..)

Llegando a la base, Zim abrió la puerta, tomo la mano de Dib indicándole que pasara y lo primero que vieron fue un perro-robot viendo televisión, el cual comenzó a gritar como loco al ver a ambos chicos tomados de la mano…

-¡AMO!- grito casi de forma ensordecedora-¿¡ya son novios?,¿ya se besaron?,¿ya se casaron?,¿ya están esperando hijos?, ¡¿sus hijos van a tener una ardilla de mascota?-grita Gir alocadamente lo cual hizo que Dib se sonrojara por lo de los hijos pero al ver el rostro de Zim con una mirada llena de confusión se rio un poco…

-¡GIR!, deja de preguntar esas cosas- dijo Zim molesto después de analizar bien o que había dicho el pequeño robot-tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vas y te compras unos tacos para el camino?-dicho eso Gir salió gritando como loco hacia la calle-¡TACOOOOOS!-

-espérame aquí Dib necesito ir por algo, será rápido…-Zim fue y entro a una compureta en el suelo, algo mucho mas mejorado que un bote de basura o el retrete para ir a su bas subterránea.

Mientras Dib se sentaba en el sillón y veía todo a su alrededor, noto un portarretratos que tenia una foto que se habían tomado hace varios años, en la que se podía ver cuando eran mas pequeños, la tomo y la miro por varios minutos, hasta que llego Zim con una caja en sus manos y dejo la fotografía en una mesita morada de donde la había tomado…

Zim se sento a un lado de el, puso la caja en su regazo y la abrió dejando ver algunos objetos un tanto extraños para ser originarios de este planeta…

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Dib tomando una especie de collar constituida de una cadena plateada, con una especie de piedra de forma hexagonal de color negro con un pequeño botón azul en el medio, lo observo con cuidado pero realmente no tenia idea de que era aquel objeto.

-es como lo llaman aquí un collar, consiste de un nano-rastreador con el cual podre saber donde te encuentras, aunque salgas de este universo lo sabré, este botón azul sirve para regenerar energía, y a la vez, aumenta tu fuerza, agilidad y hace que las heridas, claro si es que llegas a tener, se regeneren mas rápido, tiene unas que otras cosas de mi pack, pero un poco mas accesible…-

-Valla Zim, esto es estupendo pero para que…-deja de hablar al ver que Zim sacaba otro objeto de la caja el cual era algo similar a un reloj color negro con una gran pantalla color azul transparente llevaba ocho botones de distintos colores cada uno (rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, plateado, blanco, purpura, magenta), dentro de la pantalla había una esferita negra que se hacia en pico hasta tocar finamente el vidrio de la pantalla.

-Este artefacto es algo como un reloj, cada uno de estos botones es un arma de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando presionas un botón podras ver la imagen del arma de dicho botón, si lo presionas dos veces el arma aparecerá por medio de nanobots haciendo que aparezca y pueda ser utilizada- Zim presiona el botón rojo una vez y se ve en la pantalla la imagen de una daga sin mucho detalle, luego presiona el botón dos veces y la antes imagen comenzó a salir en forma de escaneo, levitando por encima de la pantalla haciéndose solida, Dib la observo sorprendido y la tomo del mango. La daga tenía un gran filo de forma zigzagueante color plateado, el mango estaba lleno de muchos símbolos irken y este era de color rojo metalico.

Dib seguía viendo la daga completamente asombrado y se puso a hacer algunos movimientos con ella, Zim presiono el botón rojo de nuevo y desapareció delas manos de Dib así como vino, haciendo que Dib le mirara molesto y frunciera el ceño, Zim se rio de esa reacción del chico.

-Todo esto es asombroso Zim, ¿Por qué me das estos objetos?-Zim se acerca más a Dib tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos –porque no se cuanto sea el tiempo que me ire y cuando vuelva quiero que estés sano y a salvo, me moriría si te llegara a pasar algo Dib, aunque se que seria difícil hacerte daño sabiendo lo inteligente y fuerte que eres, pero claro, es mejor asegurarte con estas cosas, además tienes suerte de tener objetos de ultima tecnología irken para soldados sumamente avanzados-Dib abraza a Zim fuertemente, aunque entendia la razón del porque debía irse, iba a extrañarlo muchísimo…

Otra de las razones es que no quería dejar a Dib indefenso, lo cual sería difícil de lograr claramente, pero se sentía preocupado de dejarlo asi nada mas sabiendo que tal vez tarde tiempo en volver a la Tierra y el simple hecho de dejarla sin un invasor le abría las puertas a otro, pues como esta claro, Zim descubrió que se misión era falsa después de haber hablado con Skoodge por largas horas (en lo cual noto que los Altos no sabían que Zim estaba informado de su mision falsa porque le hablaban como si nada), y además de saber que los Altos sabían perfectamente que la raza humana era totalmente estúpida y aunque hayan recibido varias advertencias de Dib por años, todos están indefensos por sus creencias de que no sucederá nada, lo cual incluye a Dib en otro aspecto por el hecho de estar relacionado con un irken…

Ambos brincaron en el sillón soltándose al ver como la puerta era violentamente abierta por un perro-robot que llevaba una enorme bolsa en la cabeza en la cual venia marcada la palabra "tacos", además de traer un cerdo y una ardilla pegados con cinta a su pecho, los cuales se veían tristes de tener que estar allí…

-¡ya volví amo!, traje 10 kilos de tacos para el camino, acabo de casar a cerdo y ardilla porque se aman demasiado y JAMAS van a separarse, por eso llevan cinta-Dib se hecha a reir un poco al ver la expresión de Zim golpeándose la frente con una de sus manos y levantándose para acercarce al robot .

-¿dime como se supone que llevaras todo eso?-dice viendo algo irritado al robot con las manos en las caderas.

-a pues no se- luego el pequeño robot sale corriendo a otra habitación, donde en el camino va metiendo los diez kilos de tacos a su cabeza quien sabe como.

-valla, voy a extrañar a ese pequeñín…-Zim se gira al escuchar la voz de Dib en su odio, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.-claro, no se compara con lo que extrañare tus hermosos ojos carmesí…-le dice quitándole los lentes de contacto y la peluca –como me encantan estos ojos y esas bellas antenas que tienes, son algo que… jamás en mi vida había visto de manera bella…-suspira.

-Dib yo…-tratando de no mostrarse débil, Dib abraza a Zim de la cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y la cabeza del alíen, lo abraza cada vez más fuerte, de manera posesiva, como si fueran a arrebatárselo para toda la vida (algo que no sabía si podría pasar)-aunque te vallas, yo te amo, te amo demasiado, y jamás dejare de amarte asi pase una eternidad, yo seguiré esperándote…-luego dejo de abrazarlo para posar sus brazos entre el cuello del irken y poder besarlo.

Zim puso sus manos en las caderas del chico acercándolo más a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus corazones latir rápidamente, besándose de manera intensificada, apasionada, llenando el vacío de sus corazones con una nueva oportunidad de sentir lo que es amar, y saber que eres amado, las manos de Zim entraron por debajo de la playera de Dib y comenzó a sentir la cálida piel del humano que se erizo al sentir las manos de Zim y luego comenzó a relajarse al sentir las suaves caricias en su pecho…

El momento fue interrumpido por un sonido que se escuchó del pack del Zim, el cual hizo que se separaran y se vieran a los ojos…

-maldición… yo quiero seguir…-dice Zim volviendo a besar a Dib y aumentando las caricias hacia el cuerpo de Dib, el cual comenzaba a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón del chico, provocando que este se sonrojara violentamente…

-Z-zim… no quiero que te reprendan por mi culpa… tienes que ser puntual o podrían castigarte y no quiero que te hagan daño…-dice Dib bajando la mirada.

-esta bien… ¿te recompensare por esto de acuerdo?- le dice sonriendo tiernamente

-no necesitas recompensarme, ya me diste todo lo que deseaba-suelta el agarre del cuello y lo toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y caminando al segundo piso donde se encuentra la nave lista para partir con Gir dentro de ella haciendo un saludo militar.

-Zim, toma esto-saca un frasco del pantalón con un liquido morado, extiende la el brazo y se lo da a Zim –yo… crei que si algún dia necesitabas entrar al agua por algo o para no ser mojado, logre crear este liquido que hara que tu piel no se lastime al contacto del agua, tuve que trabajar mucho y espero te sea de gran ayuda, solo dura por 48 horas asi que úsalo cuando sea realmente necesario…-Zim le da un beso intensamente por ultima vez…

-Gracias Dib… te amo, jamas olvides eso-le dice soltando su mano lentamente y subiendo a la nave.

-Yo tambien ¡te amo!,¡jamas se te ocurra olvidarlo!-

Los tres agitan sus manos en señal de despedida, la compuerta de la nave comienza a cerrarse lentamente hasta ya no poder verse mas el uno al otro. La nave despega haciendo que el aire llene a Dib con fuertes brisas, el cual no dejaba de observar lo que se llevaba a su amado.

Los ojos de Dib brillan reflejando la ilusión y esperanza de un nuevo mañana donde todo en la vida comenzara a ser diferente y nada volverá a ser igual jamas. Aun volteando hacia el cielo, el pelinegro sale de la casa y dice por ultima vez…

-Adios Zim… TE AMO…-

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>bienvenido seas a esta lectura nueva que estoy iniciando.<strong>

**primero: esta historia posiblemente solo contiene ZADR este capitulo y algunos de los finales ya que como abran notado al principio se separaran por un largo tiempo debido al transcurso de la trama.**

**segundo:este fanfic es escrito mientras estoy en la escuela, no digo que no pongo atencion a clases, pero existen maestros que no ponen trabajos o simplemente faltan, es por eso que no afetara en la escritura de el otro fanfic que escribo.**

**tercero:quiero agradecer por leer el inicio de una historia nueva que sera un largo viaje lleno de sorpresas y OC, los cuales seran demasiados para poder darle un mayor sentido a la historia.**

**cuarto:en este fic abra mucha violencia, claro aun no pero despues aparte de violencia habra gore (sangre) y palabras fuertes, del cual no me hare responsable si trauma a alguien.**

**si olvide escribir algo se los hare saber en el proccimo capitulo**

**cuidence y gracias por leer**

**con determinante inspiracion y mucho cariño los dejo aqui... princes dark angel**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El dia de las malas noticias

La nave de Zim había despegado hace ya varias horas, posiblemente ya estuvieran cerca del lugar al que había sido destinado a ir, del cual no sabía mucho, tal vez se estaban burlando de el para que llegue a un lugar sin punto alguno y hacer lo que los Altos siempre han querido, que se desaparezca para siempre.

Por su parte, Zim estaba observando una foto en la que aparecía Dib con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de cuando era el día de su cumpleaños número 16 y recordaba un suceso que les había ocurrido en uno de aquellos juegos temáticos…

FLASH-BACK

Habían hecho una larga cola para subir a la rueda de la fortuna, entre más pasaban allí esperando, Zim quería menos subir, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver como Dib se sentía feliz por una simple "maquina mortal creada por los humanos", en términos que Zim así lo definía.

Se subieron a un viejo asiento oxidado por casi todos lados, se abrocharon los cinturones de una tela terriblemente sucia y algo rasgada, eso hizo que le dieran ganas de bajarse y salir huyendo a Zim, pero ya era tarde, habían comenzado a elevarse lentamente. Zim comenzó a temblar un poco, esta enorme chatarra giratoria podría desarmarse en cualquier momento y no se veía para nada segura, mucho menos si subían a una altura de la que caes, te destrozas los huesos y mueres.

Dib noto eso y se preocupó un poco, no muy seguido podías ver a Zim temblando por cualquier cosa, o tenia frio, o tenia… miedo.

-Zim, ¿tienes miedo?-obviamente Dib sabía perfectamente que Zim no le respondería que si aunque fuese cierto, ese Zim orgulloso jamás cambiaria…

-¡claro que no tengo miedo!, este patético juego mecánico es tonto y ridículo, como podría darme miedo- frunció el ceño y volteo su mirada al lado contrario de donde Dib, este solo se rio un poco, haciendo que Zim se moleste.

Cuando el juego temático había llegado precisamente hasta la parte más alta, esta se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que Zim se sobresalte.

-pero que…-dice Dib mientras se asoma hacia abajo buscando que había sucedido –rayos- se cruza de brazos.

-¿Qué paso?- Zim voltea hacia abajo pero no descifra que había sucedido

-espero no te moleste pasar un largo tiempo aquí… al parecer se ha descompuesto- dio un suspiro de molestia.

-mmmm… está bien, creo que esperaremos…- Dib volteo y lo miro confundido por esa actitud del irken –ademas… no me molesta estar un largo tiempo aquí contigo-Zim le sonríe y Dib se ruboriza, desviando su cabeza de la mirada de Zim.

-que extraño, pero gracias- responde viéndole de reojo.

Así estuvieron esperando media hora, la maquina al parecer aún no se arreglaba, quien sabe cuándo fuera a funcionar de nuevo, Zim esperaba pacientemente lleno de energía, le gustaba la idea de estar con Dib a solas, tal vez podía declarársele de una buena vez, pero tal vez ya no era el momento indicado pues Dib se veía medio dormido, cansado de esperar fue cayendo lentamente en el regazo de Zim y se quedó dormido.

Zim acaricio el cabello de Dib, su curioso mechón de cabello largo siempre le había fascinado, aun no entendía cómo es que hacía que se quedara de esa forma todo el tiempo, pero igual, era algo que le encantaba de Dib. Bajo su cabeza lentamente hasta escuchar los latidos del corazón de Dib, se alejó un poco y observo su rostro.

-no sabes cuánto deseo decirte lo que siento, espero que cuando deje de ser tan gallina pueda decirte todo de una vez, no sea tarde- se acerca y le besa los labios del inconsciente chico…

FIN DE FLASH-BACK

_no sea tarde… pero… tal vez ya sea tarde…_

-amo, hemos llegado a la ubicación marcada en esa pantallita verde que esta por allí- dice el pequeño robot llevando el disfraz aun puesto.

-valla, eso fue muy rápido… como sea, quítate el disfraz que ya no lo necesitaras más aquí.-Gir se quita el disfraz y lo guarda dentro de su cabeza (en la cual ya no guardaba los tacos), después sale corriendo y se mete en un bote de basura que había allí por quien sabe que motivo.

Zim presiono un botón y una compuerta de su nave se abrió, lo primero que pudo ver fueron dos irkens de 2/3 de lo que él tiene de altura (altura actual de Zim: 1.78m), los cuales llevaban un traje similar al de los invasores pero todo de color negro con un cinturón blanco y botas también blancas. Los irkens presentes observaron a Zim en completo shock, al vez esperaban a alguien alto pero Zim era demasiado, casi hasta podría ser el nuevo Mas Alto, pero obviamente eso no lo iban a mencionar, claro si quieren una muerte segura si.

-B-bienvenido señor, v-valla usted si que es alto… yo soy el soldado wik, estoy con usted en asistencia de apoyo de ataques con armas de larga distancia y explosivos- hace un saludo militar el irken masculino de ojos rojos.

-yo soy la soldado Lia, estoy con usted en asistencia de apoyo en ataques con armas de corta distancia y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo- también hace un saludo militar, esta era una irken femenina de los comunes ojos morados.

-A sus órdenes señor Zim- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-valla, esto es extraño pero bueno… no me llamen señor y este… ¿ustedes que tienen que ver conmigo o qué?- pregunta Zim sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediendo.

-bueno… no podemos llamarle de otra forma a nuestros superiores, no es muy bien visto en nuestro archivo de conducta- dice formalmente la irken femenina.

-¿superior?, solo soy invasor, eso no es superior-

-no le han dicho que usted ha cambiado de rango y ahora es…-Wik deja de hablar al sentir una descarga eléctrica, no sintió nada por su armadura avanzada, luego volteo y observo a Lia de forma asesina.

-si me permite soldado Wik, no tenemos permitido revelar información sobre los rangos por medio del dialogo, solo por medio de un informe, espero que no hayas cometido estos errores antes soldado porque…- ahora ella recibe una descarga, la cual tampoco la daña por traer la misma armadura, Wik la observa con una sonrisa maliciosa y ella frunce el ceño.

-Muy bien, dejen de electrocutarse, ¿podrían darme un informe para poder enterarme de mi nuevo "rango"?-

- el soldado Wik se encargara de solicitar los datos, yo lo llevare a su nueva habitación, con su permiso señor- Wik se retira por una compuerta redonda mientras Lia guía a Zim a una de lado contrario, indicándole que la siga.

-iremos a la planta alta, sección Z-55, sígame, es por aquí…- ambos comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos de la nave, una de las mejores naves de Irk, era la nave Drop, no cualquiera entraba a ella de noche a la mañana, tal vez querían matarlo, Zim se puso alerta por si ese era el caso.

Por donde pasaban, los irkens que lo observaban chocaban con alguien, tiraban su bebida al suelo o se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver la altura que había alcanzado Zim, pues no ves a alguien tan Alto caminando por una nave así nada más a diario.

_mmmm, que raro, la "Z" de mi nombre Zim y 55… 155 años humanos que tengo… si Dib se enterara de eso de seguro le daba un ataque por haberse enamorado de un "anciano" como lo llaman ellos._ Zim se sonríe al pensar lo último.

-¿pasa algo señor?- pregunta Lia al notar la risa de Zim

-¿eh?, a no, no pasa nada, yo solo recordaba a alguien eso es todo y… podrías no llamarme señor, no soy tan viejo para esas cosas, yo preferiría jefe o líder, pero señor no suena muy de grande…- dijo algo fastidiado.

-como usted guste… líder- contesto sin animo.

-¿ya estamos cerca?, muero por comer algo saludable para mi squeedily-spooch, y estoy un poco cansado, fue un largo viaje…- dijo Zim haciendo una mueca de hambre.

-de hecho, decidieron darle la mejor habitación, la cual es esa de haya…- señala una gran puerta redonda transparente con el número de sección de la habitación gravado holográficamente.

-¿Q-qué?- dijo sorprendido -¿p-por qué me dieron la mejor habitación de la nave Drop?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Lia le indica que ponga la mano en un escáner, la compuerta se abre al detectar que la identificación del dueño de la habitación era correcta, ambos entran a la habitación y Zim se queda pasmado en la puerta.

Era una habitación sumamente inmensa, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, había un laboratorio muy bien desarrollado con muchos artefactos científicos y avanzados, tal vez tendría más compañía de la que esperaba, y aun sabía que era lo que debía esperar de todo esto.

A un lado, había una pared de vidrio separando del laboratorio, lo que Zim supuso, era una oficina, había un largo escritorio negro con cajones blancos, detrás de este estaba una silla redonda, encima del escritorio se encontraba una gran pantalla touch, a un lado una lámpara plateada, pequeña, fina y delgada, una libreta triangular tinta, una puma blanca, varias piezas de metal y una carpeta con un sello marcado por letras rojas en mayúscula que decía "_confidencial"._

-¿y esto que significa?, ¿es parte de la sorpresa que me darán y aun no sé de que se trata?- tomo la carpeta para que Lia la viera, esta asintió con la cabeza. –ya veo… entonces puedo leerla?-

-por supuesto, este es el archivo que contiene su nueva asignatura de rango y posición en que será asignado, con su permiso señ… líder, solicitare alimentos en la cocina de la nave, póngase cómodo, pasara mucho tiempo en esta nave, ahora me retiro…-

-si, este… gracias- Lia se retira por la puerta de la que habían entrado anteriormente.

Zim observa como se iba, se sentó en aquella silla redonda, observo unos segundos la carpeta y después procedió a abrirla y leerla para enterarse de una vez por todas que estaba sucediendo…

Base de datos: CONFIDENCIAL

_Este informe debe ser leído únicamente por el "invasor Zim" para recibir los nuevos datos de nuevo puesto y asignatura de rango, así como información sobre sus nuevos ayudantes…_

_Soldado Wik, especializado en armas de largo alcance y explosivos. Rango: comandante de armada. Clave: W-3598_

_Soldado Lia: especializada en armas de corta distancia y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Rango: comandante de defensa. Clave: L-3598_

_La Integración Universal Irken de Asignaturas (I.U.I.A.), ha recibido todos los datos que ha enviado del "planeta Tierra", y hemos descubierto que ese hábitat contiene muchos minerales muy fuertes en combustibles, energía y de valor extravagante, así que ha dado una gran aportación a la raza y hemos decidido darle una oportunidad única de dirigir la nave Drop y toda la tripulación para tener el gran honor de ser usted quien lleve a cabo la operación de…_

-maldita sea, por favor que esto sea una broma, que esto sea una pinche broma hecha por los estúpidos Altos…- se tallo los ojos con las yemas de los dedos de dio un fuerte suspiro. Lia entro por la puerta y se dirigió a una puerta de la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Zim continuo leyendo donde se había quedado.

_El gran honor de ser usted quien lleve a cabo la operación de gobernar e invadir el planeta al que dedico su tiempo en estudiar, por eso es que usted seguirá teniendo la consigna de invasor, pero también será ascendido al cargo…_

¿¡COMANDANDANTE GENERAL DE LA FLOTA!,¿¡INVADIR LA TIERRA Y GOBERNARLA!- grito frenéticamente haciendo la silla hacia atrás provocando que se moviera y callera al suelo boca abajo sobre sus codos.

Lia salió de aquella habitación y noto la escena, corrió rápidamente hacia donde Zim a ayudarle a levantarse.

-Comandante, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿acaso la silla se rompió?- Lia le extiende la mano y le ayuda a levantarse.

-no, yo me caí solo jeje, es que me sorprendí un poco al ver lo que haría y pues… no me lo esperaba por nada…-dijo acomodándose las ropas.

-lo sé, debe ser estupendo liderar toda una flota e ir en persona a conquistar el planeta en que duro tanto tiempo, y lo mejor de todo, ¡será que usted se quedara con el planeta bajo su mandato!- dijo felizmente, Zim hizo una risa forzosa para aparentar que "era algo asombroso".

-oh, sus alimentos están en su habitación, no se preocupe, llevaremos todos los objetos que trajo consigo, valla y relájese, se ve algo perdido, también coma lo que pueda, creo que está demasiado delgado, s-sin ofender-Zim se rio un poco y eso hizo que le bajaron los nervios a Lia.

Entonces Zim recordó algo, cuando llego a la nave Drop no venía solo, no el venia con… ¡oh no podía ser!

-¡GIR!- recordó a aquel robot destructivo de todo lo que veía, posiblemente tendría hambre y andaría haciendo rabietas por toda la nave hasta que le den sus amados tacos, que quien rayos sabe que hizo con los que traía del planeta Tierra. –ese robot destruirá toda la nave, tengo que ir por el antes de que…- camino en dirección de la puerto pero Lia le detuvo.

-no, yo me encargare de eso no se preocupe, usted debe ir a ese cuarto, comer, relajarse y no debe estresarse, ahora con su permiso, me retirare-

-muchas gracias, yo… adelante soldado- Lia salió de la habitación mientras un comunicador salía de su pack y hablaba con otro irken.

Zim fue a la habitación y la puerta se abrió por si misma, entro y lo primero que vio fue una enorme cama redonda color tinta con almohadas negras, las paredes eran color de color blanco. Fue y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, era muy acolchonada y suave, a un lado estaba la bandeja con comida que Lia había dejado allí, la tomo y comenzó a comerla lentamente.

Sentía como bailaban en su paladar, pasta azul y frutas secas no era la comida más fina, pero con las ganas de comer algo bueno para su organismo, podría comerse las sobras de Comidortia. Bebió de una copa un líquido morado hasta acabárselo todo. Dejo la bandeja en una mesita de al lado de la cama y se recostó, necesitaba pensar, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza por tantas cosas que se le venían a la mente, suerte que no le dio un infarto al enterarse de lo que realmente debía hacer.

_*hubiera preferido que me mataran, seria menos doloroso que conquistar el planeta Tierra… Dib... Dib, mi Dib, ¿que rayos voy a hacer?, no puedo conquistar el planeta Tierra, debo ir por ti antes, pero aun así… no puedo destruir y gobernar ese planeta asi como si nada, es como mi segundo hogar… pero si no lo hago yo, mandaran a alguien mas y no tendrá piedad por ningún ser humano, no tendrá piedad por nada, solo llegara, tomara los recursos necesarios y se largara, capas y destruye el planeta… ¡no, no y no!, yo tomare la Tierra, yo la gobernare, y no dejare que le hagan daño nadie, al menos… eso intentare, solo por el, solo por ti Dib, no dejare que toquen a nadie, aunque se lo merezcan ellos no tienen la culpa… pero… Dib… ¿que vas a pensar de mi?, no quiero que pienses que te di las armas para que te defendieras de la armada irken, yo no lo sabia, no quiero que pienses que te abandone a tu suerte, no quiero que pienses que yo sabia que debía gobernar e invadir el planeta, y por eso no te dije la razón de haberme ido, no quiero que mal interpretes todo… no, no lo soportaría, no soportaría para nada que creas que te abandone… porque yo te… te… TE AMO…*_

Zim callo inconsciente en la cama y se quedo dormido, su pack se conecto automáticamente una fuente de poder cercana, la cual estaba recargándolo y actualizándolo con los nuevos datos de rango para poder continuar con la misión…

(EN LA TIERRA…)

Abrio los ojos perezosamente, tomo sus lentes con delicadeza y se los puso de igual forma, se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Al terminar se puso su ropa, era curioso, seguía usando la misma ropa desde hace tanto tiempo, la larga gabardina negra, sus pantalones negros ajustados, las botas negras y su playera azul en la cual lo único que cambio fue la cara sonriente que había en ella, esta vez era una calavera blanca. No ha cambiado mucho, no cambio su ropa ni su peinado, no… le gustaba ser asi, le gustaba tener su estilo personal, le gustaba ser Dib y solamente Dib, así como siempre ha sido, aunque no le haya ido bien en la vida, el supero todo lo de su vida pasada y avanzo hacia el presente.

Bajó las escaleras, esperaba que Gaz no estuviera con su estúpido novio en la sala, rogaba por que no estuviera allí, y le sorprendió, no estaba, ¿un sábado en el que Gaz no salía con él?, fue algo extraño.

-Buenos días Gaz- le dijo entre bostezos dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar jugo de naranja y servirse en un vaso.

-si, si, buenos días Dib- dijo desanimada

-¿Qué te pasa?, te vez más desanimada hoy- pregunto mientras untaba mantequilla a una rebanada de pan y la metía en el tostador.

-el estúpido de mi novio me estaba engañando, pero al menos no podrá contárselo a sus hijos- sonrio con malicia.

-te lo dije Gaz, pero no quisiste hacerme caso, además…-

-¡ya se que me lo dijiste Dib!,¡que jamás te cansas de tener la maldita razón en rodo!, - grito enojada con algo de tristeza.

-no es mi culpa que no me hayas creído Gaz, hasta te dije con quién lo hacia, pero como siempre me ignoraste, sabias que yo tenia razón, no me vengas a echar la culpa a mi después- Dib camino a la mesa donde estaba sentada Gaz, ella volteaba hacia abajo, le temblaba el labio y una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-tienes razón… es mi culpa… yo siempre tendré la culpa de ser tan idiota por entregar mi corazón a quien creía amar…- Dib al escuchar esto siente el dolor de su hermana, se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo, nota que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-no Gaz, ellos son los únicos idiotas, porque no saben lo que se están perdiendo, no ven en tu interior, pero descuida, estoy seguro de que todo mejorara pronto, te prometo que yo hare que todo en nuestra vida sea mejor y cambie, el sufrimiento se hira de nuestras vidas…- le dice Dib cariñosamente, tratando de hacerla senir mejor.

-Gracias Dib… ahora suéltame, no vuelvas a tocarme o ya veras- dijo sarcásticamente.

-aaah, me alegra que vuelva la otra Gaz- Dib le seco las lagrimas con su brazo, dejaron de abrazarce y Dib fue a sentarse para poder desayunar.

-y dime Dib, ¿Zim se te declaro antes de irse?- Dib comenzó a ahogarse con el jugo de naranja, escupió un poco en el piso y trago lo demás con dificultad.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?- tomo un poco más de jugo para quitarse la sensación de que se le saldría por la nariz y el dolor en la garganta que le vino.

-hace como una semana Zim vino con un regalo para ti, como papá te obligo a ir a trabajar con él no estabas así que le pregunte para que te buscaba que yo te decía cuando llegaras, pero como se te hiba a declarar y era algo que debía decirte él y no yo, pues entonces no lo hizo, luego le pregunte que era lo que te daría de regalo, solo me dijo que eran unos objetos irken, quería verlos pero no me dejo.-

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!, pudimos pasar la ultima semana juntos y disfrutarla…- dijo Dib molesto.

-ahora tu no me heches la culpa a mi, el me dijo que no te dijera nada, ni siquiera de que fue aquel dia a buscarte, asi que yo no me hiba a entrometer lo que haya tenido planeado en decirte…-

-si tu no tienes la culpa, pero aun no entiendo porque debio irse, ni siquiera me dijo el porque debía volver a su… ¡oh no lo olvide por completo!- grito de repente haciendo dar un leve brinco en su silla a Gaz.

-¿Qué olvidaste?- pregunta con curiosidad al ver el repentino cambio en su hermano.

-¿¡que hora es?... ¡9:56!, ¡rayos, va a molestarse conmigo!- Dib subio las escaleras y bajo rápidamente poniéndose un casco y abrochándoselo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que olvidase Dib!-

-tengo que verme con alguien a las 10:00, me desperté muy tarde… debo irme Gaz, nos vemos en un rato…- Dib salio corriendo hacia la cochera por su bicicleta.

-¡no me dejes aquí sola Dib!- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de partir en su bicicleta.

*….*

Comenzó a pedalear rápidamente, debía llegar temprano porque "esa persona" con la que había quedado de verse siempre era demasiado puntual y le molestaban los retrasos, mas por el hecho de que fue Dib quien le dijo que se tenían que ver.

Llego a un bosque cercano a las afueras de la ciudad, bajo de su bicicleta y observo que había una bicicleta negra allí con un casco colgando en el que claramente podía leer las letras grabadas "destiny", si, ya habia llegado, y no hiba a estar muy feliz de que llegara con siete minutos de retraso.

Dib se adentró en el bosque para buscar a "esa persona" con la que se quedó de ver, la busco por casi dos minutos y no la encontraba, no se pudo haber ido, su bicicleta seguía donde mismos, desde este punto se le podía ver. Dib decidió sentarse en el césped recargándose en un árbol.

Después de un rato la vio, allí estaba, pero como estaba y quien la tenia no era exactamente lo que esperaba, mucho menos que la tuvieran atada y con cinta en la boca… estaba en graves problemas… y Dib estaba implicado en ellos…

-¡KIT!- fue lo ultimo que logro decir antes de que un dardo tranquilizante diera en su hombro.

Luego… todo se nublo, todo estaba borroso, lo ultimo que logro ver Dib fue como tomaban su cuerpo y lo metían a una camioneta negra junto con su amiga.. después, nada, no veía nada, solo escucho unas voces riendo y comentando, solo alcanzo a escuchar unas ultimas palabras.

-los encontramos Tec-

Tec, ¿Quién rayos es Tec?...

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>no tengo mucho que decir, solo gracias por leer, lamento tardarme pero se me apago el hamster, dejenme reviews se los agradeceria<strong>

**notas adicionales: la verdad no se como se manejan las edades en irk, yo invente la edad basandome en algunas investigaciones jeje.**

**a si jaja hoy es mi cumpleaños, se los dejo regalado este capitulo.**

**bye hasta la proccima :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: Mas sorpresas_

_-¡ven aquí!_

_-¿y si no quiero qué?_

_-¡DIB!, te encontrare y tú lo sabes Bieeeeeeen_

_-¡Oh no!, pero si ya sabes dónde estoy, o no puedes girar tu cabeza a 180 grados-_

_-¡claro que no puedo, pero si puedo girar mi cuerpo completo para darte este tremendo beso!_

_-dame otro-_

_-Dib, ya sabes que te hacen daño tantos besos en un día…-_

_-¡no mientras sean de mi amadísimo Zim!-_

_-oh por favor no seas tan cursi Dib…_

_-me gusta ser cursi contigo, porque te amo…_

_-¡qué lindo!, ¿mucho o poquito?-_

_-mucho, tú lo sabes perfectamente Zim_

_-¡ay por eso es que te quiero tanto!_

_-¿solo me quieres?_

_-no… no te quiero…_

_-¿a no?_

_-nop que no… ¡TE AMO DIB!..._

_-…-…-…-_

PEP-PEP-PEP-PEP-PEP

-¿ah? que esta…- Zim se movió, habían un irken algo bajo altura observándolo. Noto que habían muchos cables conectados a su pecho y cabeza.

_*pero qué demonios es todo esto*_

-¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto Zim al irken que le observaba con curiosidad , era como de la mitad de su estatura (0.89 metros), ojos extrañamente azules, vestimenta igual a la de Wik pero con un extraño aparato circular en el pecho metálico de color azul, traía una libreta y una pluma en sus manos.

-impresionante, ¿Cómo hace para descansar tanto tiempo?- pregunto curioso abriendo más un ojo que el otro.

_*rayos estaba soñando, que mal…*_

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?- se rasca la nuca.

-¡durmió 10 horas!, ¡es impresionante!- dijo chillonamente.

-este… si creo que si… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto aun sin entender la presencia de aquel irken.

-oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, me llamo Andrónico, pero me gusta que me digan Andro- Zim se aguantó las ganas de reírse, era un nombre muy extraño, pero que mas daba.

-emmm, mucho gusto, creo que ya sabes mi nombre…-

-por supuesto que lo sé, claro todos en la nave lo saben jeje-

-¿Por qué me conectaste todo esto?- volteo hacia abajo y noto algo, se puso completamente rojo al notarlo. -¿¡dónde está mi ropa!-

-lo lamento, no fue algo que yo quiera hacer, pero ya que soy el científico de la nave, me mandaron a revisar su estado de salud y si es que tenía lesiones del planeta Tierra y encontrar la cura para que no vuelva a suceder , ¡ah sí!, ya cure su herida que tenía en el brazo, uno de esos monstruos terrícolas debió morderlo muy fuerte para dejar marcados esos dientes puntiagudos…-

-¿podrías al menos dejarme tapar mis "partes íntimas"?- dijo Zim bastante rojo.

-oh, lo siento de nuevo, jeje- Andro le da una sábana a Zim y este la toma rápidamente para cubrirse.

-supongo que si tú eres el científico de la nave, ¿estarás a cargo del laboratorio de allá?- dijo señalando en dirección de donde estaba el laboratorio de la habitación (obviamente había una pared donde señalo).

-exacto, me pidieron que lo administrara en ciencias, no me pusieron en su archivo "confidencial" como asistente, pero aun así trabajaremos juntos…-

-estupendo, tengo ganas de aprender algo nuevo… este… podrías quitarme todo esto por favor, son algo incomodos estos aparatos.- dijo Zim viendo su cuerpo rodeado de muchos cables que daban pequeñas descargas a su cuerpo.

-jaja por supuesto que si…- Andro le quita los cables bruscamente, mientras Zim se aguanta las ganas de golpearlo por como ahora sentía ardor en todo el cuerpo.

-agh… gracias… emmm, ¿podrias darme mi ropa?, debo cambiarme, según mi pack debo ir a una junta o algo así…-

-si claro, le traeré una nueva igual ya vuelvo en unos segundos…- Andro salió de la habitación y dejo a un Zim desnudo en ella…

(10 minutos más tarde)

*_donde rayos se metió ese Andro no sé qué… maldición, supongo que podre ducharme mientras se le ocurre llegar…*_

Zim se levanta de la cama y se dirige rápidamente al baño de la habitación, entra a una bañera y comienza a llenar la tina de agua (no exactamente de la que hay en la Tierra) y se sumerge en ella. 15 segundos después escucha una vocecilla llamándolo.

-¡Señor Zim!, lamento la tardanza, pero no encontré ropa de su talla y pues tuve que mandar a lavado rápido su ropa anterior, ¡en cuanto le tomemos las medidas cambiaremos su traje a uno mucho mejor!, bueno yo no, yo no soy para eso, ¿Dónde está?- toca la puerta del baño -¿hola?-

-si estoy aquí…- dijo fastidiado Zim.

-dejare su ropa aquí, sus asistentes están aquí esperándolo para escoltarlo a la sala de reuniones- Andro se retira del baño dejando las ropas allí.

Zim tomo una toalla y se seco todo el cuerpo, se puso las ropas y salió del baño, allí estaban afuera Lia y Wik esperándolo para irse a la reunión "súper-importante" según su Pak.

-Listo, es hora de irse- los tres salieron de la habitación.

Zim en el medio y ambos soldados a los lados , Zim se sentía como si fuera algo muy importante, todavía no terminaba de tragarse lo que acababa de saber, y lo que debía hacer, cada vez que pensaba en "_la armada invadiendo la Tierra_" rápidamente se borraba de su mente y pensaba más en "_Dib que pensaras de mi", _pero después volvió a recordar un detalle.

-¡Gir!- grito al recordar a su robot como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Ambos soldados rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate sacando Wik una pequeña arma pero bastante larga y Lia el mango de una espada que rápidamente saco un gran filo de éste, luego se pusieron a cubrir a Zim, él los observo confundidos.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Zim al notar que se ponían como si hubiera un ataque.

-protegiéndolo de la amenaza, detectamos un campo de energía bastante fuerte, puede ser muy peligroso- ambos soldados observaban todos lados, la energía se hacía más fuerte cada vez.

-esta cerca, pero no se ve por ningún lado…- dijo Wik seriamente.

-¡maldición esta en la…- dijo inconclusamente cuando un robot calló del ducto de ventilación de arriba sobre Zim, abrazando su cabeza amorosamente.

-¡Me llamó amo!- grito el robot aturdiendo a Zim, Wik rápidamente tomo a Gir y lo arrojo al suelo, Lia se acerco y estuvo a punto de atravesarlo con su espada cuando Zim lo quitó de su alcance y esta encajo el arma en el suelo.

-¡no basta!, es mi unidad UCI – ambos irkens se observaron al mismo tiempo y luego le pusieron una cinta a Gir para que no se moviera, unos segundos después se apagó.

-listo, mandaremos a arreglar su unidad y quedara mucho mejor…- dijo Wik tecleando algo en un aparato que saco de su PAK. Rápidamente un agujero del techo succiono el cuerpo inmóvil de Gir y se lo llevó a la sala de reparaciones. Zim no sabía ni que pensar.

-¡NO!, ¡no, deben detener eso, no quiero que cambien mi robot!-

-P-pero…-dijo Wik algo nervioso mientras Lia sonreía maliciosamente.

-por favor, no quiero que lo cambien…- interrumpió Zim

-no puedo detenerlo, va a llegar directamente a la sala de reparaciones y en cuanto llegue será reiniciado para cambiar su configuración…- dijo avergonzado Wik.

-¿¡donde queda la sala de reparaciones!- pregunta Zim impaciente

-20 pisos abajo, sección B-10 justo en la…- Wik no termina de hablar que Zim salio corriendo rápidamente -¡espere!, ¿¡qué hay de la junta!- grita Wik

-¡díganles que es una emergencia!- grita Zim, después se pierde al doblar en un pasillo…

-tu lo harás Wik- dice Lia despreocupada.

-no, AMBOS se lo diremos porque los dos somos sus asistentes y el error de uno es el de otro así que no dejare que te libres de ésta Lia- dijo Wik seriamente, a lo que Lia rodó los ojos y gruño.

-está bien, vámonos ya, de por sí ya es tarde, ahora nos mandaran a lavar los baños…- Lia y Wik se fueron a la sala de reuniones algo nerviosos.

Mientras tanto Zim corría por los pasillos para llegar a la sala de reparaciones, no quería que cambiaran a su robot, si quisiera cambiarlo lo hubiera dejado como lo tenía hace unos años atrás que se volvió loco y se puso en su contra, eso y que ya se había encariñado con su forma de ser, no quería otro Gir, quiere a SU Gir.

Subio al ascensor y rápidamente marco "20 pisos abajo, sección B", y se quedo dando vueltas impaciente en el redondo elevador. En cuanto se abrió la puerta corrió hasta llegar a la sección B sin dejarse de repetir una y otra vez "B-10, B-10, B-10, B-10" y cuando la encontró se atrasó con un escáner de identificación, supuso que eso seria algo difícil, pero recordó que él es quien lidera la nave así que sólo puso la mano y se abrió, a lo que Zim entro y se encontró con algo que casí le hace dar un infarto.

Habían varias pilas de robots, al parecer todos eran unidades UCI, lo cual era algo extraño ya que solo los invasores pueden poseer una, pero eso no era a lo que Zim venía, el quería su Gir y eso es lo que hiba a conseguir, aun si tendría que buscar entre 100,000 unidades.

-espero que estén listos para ser inspeccionados por el grandioso Zim…- dicho eso se dio a la tarea de buscar entre los montones de robots cual era de su pertenencia…

_-MIENTRAS TANTO-_

No tenía ni la más minima idea de que estaba sucediendo, no sabía que había pasado y no recordaba absolutamente nada, lo único que sabía, es que estaba en un lugar cerrado por todas partes, lo cual supuso era un transporte por los movimientos que tenía, junto con alguien más que estaba atado a sus espaldas.

Cuando recordó un poco algo de lo que había pasado se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás suyo, pero no pudo hablar ni hacer nada pues estaba atado y con cinta en la boca…

Movió los labios lo más que pudo y logro quitarse la cuerda de la boca, comenzo a respirar con dificultad, y cuando recupero la cordura comenzo a hablar.

-Kit… ¿estas… despierta…?- dijo jadeando levemente, a lo que la chica solo gimió bajito y luego escucho cuando jadeo fuertemente, a lo que supuso se había quitado la mordaza de la boca.

-¡ese desgraciado va a pagármelas muy caro!- grito Kit a la nada.

-tomare eso como un si… Kit, ¿tu conoces a ese Tec?- Kit estaba bastante molesta, pero trato de relajarse.

Suspiro y se dedicó a decirle a Dib sobre este chico –el es un amigo mio, bueno, fue más que mi amigo, casi tuvimos una relación, sé que no crees que yo tenga un novio y yo tampoco, pero lo quería mucho, creo que hasta llegue a enamorarme de él, pero un día el me dejó, me abandono en un momento de desesperación y nunca volvi a saber nada de él, no sé qué tenga planeado contra nosotros, no sé qué vaya a hacerte a ti, ya ni siquiera sé que sucederá, pero sólo se que no quiero ver su maldita cara, te juro que si lo veo voy a lanzarme a él y golpearlo con todas mis malditas fuerzas-

-¿entonces crees que esto es por ti?-

-no lo se… pero de verdad voy a hacer que se arrepienta de jugar conmigo…-

Dib decidio no comentar más sobre eso, se dio cuenta de que Kit realmente hablaba en serio, sabía perfectamente que ella no era una persona blanda ni muy sensible, y cuando llegaba a serlo lo hacia con alguien de confianza… como él, y tal vez "Tec" puedo haber llegado muy fondo de ella, pero aun habían muchas dudas.

Pero antes de que Dib pudiese decir algo unas puertas se abrieron dejando entrar la luz del sol que les irrito los ojos a ambos y cerraran los ojos con fuerza. Habían dos hombres parados allí, se les acercaron y los tomaron de las amarras como si fueran animales, y aunque Dib y Kit se reusaron con todas sus fuerzas, estos los arrastraron por el suelo hasta entrar a una pequeña casa.

Los dos secuestrados observaron el lugar antes de entrar forzosamente al lugar, notaron que estaban en medio de la nada pues solo habían árboles, o sea en medio de un bosque en quien sabe que ubicación.

Los dos grandes hombres arrojaron a los chicos al suelo con fuerza y luegos se salieron del lugar, Kit estaba furiosa, Dib observo todo el lugar y noto que la habitación en que los habían dejado tambien estaba completamente oscura y no se veía el tamaño de ella.

-¡VAN A SUFRIR INFELICEZ…-

-calma Kit, calmate, eso no arreglara nada…-

Ambos fueron iluminados por una cegadora luz azul, y luego escucharon una voz que hizo que Kit estuviera a punto de sacar fuego de la boca.

-Hola Kit… te extrañe muchísimo…

Continuara…

**Hola gente :3, lamento tanto tanto la tardanza, y lamento que sea tan corto, quería hacer el doble, pero quería actualizar.**

**Tuve muchas tareas y trabajos, además de que en las tardes tengo asuntos a los cuales asistir, pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posible :D…**

**Por cierto Kit tiene su propia historia, como notaran es un OC jeje, y pues la historia la tengo en deviatart, si a alguien le interesa aquí esta el link:**

**http:/ princes-dark-angel. /#/d4dmjp7 **

**(todo junto porque creo que la pagina quita las direcciones web y pss me dara un problema, espero que se haya puesto jeje)**

**Kit es un personaje original del que ya tenia planeada una historia y aparecio primero en el fanfic.**

**gracias por leer, y espero publicar pronto :D**

**chaoo gente...**


End file.
